Trick or Treat
by Sincerely Yours- C.M.D
Summary: Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep... and it's all because of a horrible misunderstanding. Will Tracks be able to find and apologize to our favourite Decepticon, or will this Hallow's Eve mark the end of a budding relationship? Tie in to Easter Bunny fic


**C.M.D: Funnily enough, this was one of the few stories not removed off by the admins... even though fics that have the same amount of sexual interactions or less like this one, like _Sweet Lie, Beach Babes_, _Impromptu Introduction of Death Cobra_ and _Sacrifice,_ to name a few, were pulled. How odd, huh?  
Originally posted Dec. 15, 2011  
**

Tracks wasn't actually sure how that techno-organic child had managed it, but she got the Autobots and the Decepticons to call a truce. Granted, it was only for one night, but surely a lot could happen in a few hours.

"C'mon. I don't think it looks that bad. I told you that you would have to dress to match me, and you were the one that chose this specific costume." Tracks stood near the entry of the alley, one servo cocked on his hip, the other wrapped around the staff that was part of his "Little Bo Peep" outfit. He'd already managed to convince the others to go ahead, since he'd planned on rendezvousing with Soundwave. Hopefully they'd be able to spend some alone time together, without the fear of running away from either faction.

That is, if the blasted mech would come out of hiding already!

"You had no problem with it before, you know," the corvette harrumphed. "I don't see why you'd care as much now. Unless you're suddenly embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Assumption: incorrect," Soundwave replied, finally giving in and coming into view. He did so slowly, cringing as he saw some of the humans passing by cast him wide-eyed glances. The bell about his neck cables shifted against its bed of cotton, ringing quietly. "Fact: you look beautiful."

Tracks paused to look down at himself. "Well, I suppose I do," he agreed arrogantly. "But!," he cut in quickly, before the blue mech even had a chance to speak, "Flattery will get you nowhere. This is a once in a life-time chance to walk around freely without having either Autobots or Decepticons on our tail pipes. I would rather you not spoil it."

"Affirmative," the Decepticon replied. He took a moment to cycle a resigned intake. Though he had agreed whole-sparkedly at first to the costumes (since it kept unwanted attentions mostly off of his Tracks) he was suddenly beginning to regret it. The communications officer didn't exactly like the idea of being the organism the humans called a "sheep". Even if he was wearing the horns similar to the male ones. Steeling himself for the long night ahead though, Soundwave surveyed the street they were currently on. "Inquiry: where would you like to start?"

"Hmm...oh." The winged mech paused, looking about them. Sari had mentioned that the main event on this "All Hallow's Eve" was to collect candies and various other treats from the humans' homes. Usually constrained only to dwellings that had decorations set up for the festive occasion, a 'bot was to walk up to the door, ring the doorbell or knock and say "Trick or Treat" when someone answered. If they didn't receive a treat, the tradition was then to prank the person in question. Tracks thought it all to be a bit of a meaningless affair (because, honestly, what could the humans give them that they'd be able to use or digest?) but was willing enough to enjoy it for the experience if nothing else. And the costumes. Those were quite fun actually.

"I suppose we'll start this way," Tracks shrugged, pointing in the opposite direction of where the others had gone. They'd be less likely to run into Optimus and his crew that way. "Big Boy," the corvette started sweetly, looking up at his lover with big, innocent optics. It immediately drew Soundwave's attention. "You'll carry my bag for me, won't you?"

"A-affirmative," the telepath gushed, cheek vents tinged slightly at the top with his rising blush.

Tracks giggled, skipping forward and quickly planting a kiss on Soundwave's battle mask. "Thank you, darling. Now, let's go, shall we." The Autobot spun around, sashaying up the street to the first house on the block. The Decepticon followed behind, his visor dimmed in giddy delight at the affection he had just received.

**xxXxXxx**

Tracks had to say that he was having a good time. He got to show many of the organics his gorgeous costume and had them stare up at him in awe. Not only that, but he could feel Soundwave's attention fixed firmly on his aft each time he bent over to ring a doorbell. It was enough to make a 'bot giggle. While he waited for the communications officer to collect their candy (admiring that thick, handsome frame; the cables in Soundwave's neck taut as he shouldered the massive bag of candy they had so far collected) Tracks decided to do some research on the outfit he was wearing. He had heard some of the younger humans talking about it earlier, singing Bo Peep and the like. The Autobot found a wireless up-link to the internet and jacked in, quickly pulling up a search engine.

There were thousands of results, most of which were nursery rhymes. Clicking one of the first few, Tracks waited for the page to load.

"Inquiry: is everything alright?"

The corvette started slightly at the question, suddenly noticing that Soundwave stood right in front of him. The Decepticon was leaning in close, his visor dimmed with concern. At the caring gesture, the multi-coloured mech reached up, patting the telepath's cheek vent as he leaned forward for a kiss.

"Indeed, Big Boy. I am very, very we-"

Tracks' optics flared as he caught the gaggle of Decepticons turning the bend; with a small sound, he turned quickly and tucked down the small alley between two of the townhouses behind them. Soundwave was left standing there, idling stupidly.

"Soundwave...," came the smooth gravel, "Just what are you wearing?"

The blue mech turned slowly, fighting down his embarrassment as he faced his leader. Megatron was dressed simply with a long black cloak and hat; a mask attached to his hip. At the moment, he was staring down curiously at his subordinate, arms hanging casually by his side. Blitzwing pushed to the front, pirate coat swaying behind him. "He iz a zheep!," Random cackled. "Vat cute lil' tail an' horns jou have!"

"A sheep?," Starscream sneered, making his own appearance known. "What kind of Decepticon chooses such a pathetic organic creature as his costume? Obviously one who does not fit serving our glorious cause!"

"As if your costume reflects yourself any better, Starscream," Megatron hissed, growing annoyed with his SIC's screechy tone. "You'd be lucky to seduce turborats into your berth, let alone a real mech." A choked cry of indignity came at the insult, one that the grey Decepticon was quick to turn away from, Starscream stomping after him; the rest following at a slower pace.

"Are... are they gone?," Tracks asked softly, peeking out from his hiding spot. Seeing that the others were indeed gone now, the corvette stepped fully out into the open. "Well," he sighed, "I'm glad that they didn't see me, I mean- Soundwave?"

The Autobot looked to his lover, flinching when he saw the angry glare shot at him. "I-is, is everything alright?," he asked nervously, reaching for the telepath.

Soundwave moved away from his touch though, turning his back on the corvette. "Inquiry: are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Tracks was aghast at the question. "N-no!," he tried to protest. "Of course not! Soundwave, I-" He was cut off as the communications officer shrugged off his words, beginning to storm away. "Wait! Soundwave, please!," the corvette begged, giving chase. He was stopped though when the Decepticon once more glared at him before silently continuing on.

Feeling his spark wither in his chestplates, Tracks turned away from other mech, slipping down a side alley and out of sight.

**xxXxXxx**

Most of the night had already passed. The organics were returning to their homes, the lights being turned off and the candy having been given all away by now. In the darkness, he sat, wiping away tears and checking to see if he could get a comm-link through to Soundwave every few kliks. The block was still up, leaving Tracks to sit and cry sadly.

In his processor, ran the lines of the nursery rhyme he had searched up earlier.

_Little Bo Peep lost her sheep..._

He just didn't know why Soundwave had gotten so upset with him suddenly! If it was something that he had did, well, Tracks was up for apologizing and asking the Decepticon's forgiveness, but the blue mech wasn't even responding to his calls. Just how was he supposed to fix anything if Soundwave didn't even want to speak to him!

_And can't tell where to find them..._

If he only knew where the telepath had gone to, then maybe he could beg the other to listen to him. He wanted to know what he did wrong before he lost Soundwave.

_Just leave them alone, and they'll come home..._

Obviously, the corvette just couldn't sit here and wait for something to happen. It didn't seem likely that the communications officer would come for him anytime soon, and he couldn't exactly go to the Decepticon's secret hide-away. It was down in the sewers, and Tracks didn't know the way yet.

_Wagging their tails behind them..._

There was only one option then, the winged mech knew. He would have to go look for Soundwave himself... and hope that he wasn't pushed away this time before he could even speak. Getting to his pedes slowly, Tracks started off in a random direction, desperate to find his lover before the night was over.

_But despite all warning and sense..._

He walked through all of suburbia first, before daring to go through the downtown of Detroit. Somehow, he didn't believe that Soundwave would be there, not with the Autobots so close. Finding neither screw or plating of the communications officer, Tracks could only assume that his initial thoughts had been right. Sighing, he continued on though, heading outside the city and to the forests.

_Give chase did Little Bo Peep..._

It was dark and scary out here, and despite being much more endurable than the organics, the corvette couldn't help the chill he felt go down his spinal struts. "Soundwave!," he called out as he slowly weaved through the trees. "Oh, Soundwave, please... answer me..."

_Desperate to find once again,_

_Her dearest, precious sheep..._

A spot of red light caught his attention as he was pushing through a bush, nasty twigs and leaves getting stuck in his plating. "Soundwave!," he gasped, hopefully, hurrying for the glow. As he got closer, Tracks did see that it was a visor; the shadow it belonged to turning away from him.

_Travel far and high she did,_

_'Til spot him did she..._

His spark withered further as he saw Soundwave beginning to turn away from him for a third time that night. Unable to stop the coolant that arose in his optics, the Autobot lunged forward the last of the distance, wrapping a trembling servo around the Decepticon's wrist. "Please...," he choked, "P-please... don't go..."

_And on her knees she fell,_

_Begging that he'd hear her plea..._

"I-i-i... I'm sorry," Tracks apologized, tightening his grip on the communications officer and pressing closer. He pushed his face against the other mech's shoulder armour, sniffling lightly. "I-i... I'm sorry if I d-did something wrong, b-but please, don't leave me! I-i-i... I couldn't bear it!"

He looked up at Soundwave, knowing that he looked hideous with tears splashing down his cheekplates and his lower lip component trembling, but he had to see his lover's reaction. Had to know if he had any chance at being forgiven or not. "W-won't... won't you say anything?"

"_I won't lie or swear,_

_Or forget you again," did she vow._

"_If only you'll stay_

_And forgive me somehow."_

"Fact: you are the one who decided you didn't want me," Soundwave replied coldly, tensing in the corvette's grasp. "Fact: you hid when others came; did not want to be seen with me."

Tracks didn't know what to say at first. He gaped in bewilderment at the untrue accusation, but was quick to snap back to reality when he felt the blue mech begin to pull away again. "No! That wasn't true!," he shouted, facing Soundwave. "I-i-i... I do want to be with you, b-but the others... I-i didn't want you to be h-hurt for being seen with me. After all, how c-could I expect anyone t-to take kindly to our relationship, e-especially the evil warlord himself!"

"B-but I don't want to lose you Soundwave," the winged 'bot continued, his tears coming harder. "P-please... be-believe me. I-i-i, I l-love you... do-don't, don't leave me..."

Soundwave's visor flashed in surprise, before it dimmed in contrite. "Apologies...," he mumbled softly, lifting his free servo to the corvette's face, "Unnecessary. Status: made assumptions. Was in the wrong."

_And touched by her love,_

_Her words and tender heart,_

_The ram did accept her wholly,_

_Promising never to part..._

"I-it... it's alright," Tracks sighed happily, leaning in to the Decepticon's touch. It sparked a fire that blazed down his circuitry, igniting his desires the only way that Soundwave's touch could, shadowed by the constant heaviness of the feelings he carried in his spark for the other mech.

_But words were not enough,_

_Bo Peep had to make show,_

_Of how sincere she was,_

_And how much her love did grow..._

Soundwave stared on uncertainly, feeling his lust spike as he watched Tracks step away from him, turning around and bending close to a thick tree. With his servos gripping the bark tightly, the multi-coloured mech bent low, the hem of his skirt lifting and showing off his blue bloomers. There was a click of plating retracting, and the communications officer watched, hypnotized, as a dark stain grew right along the middle of the fabric; a trickle of lubricants showing itself on Tracks' inner thigh.

"P-please...," came the needy words, blue optics glancing at him over a trembling wing. A pretty blush adorned the Autobot's cheekplates, increasing the air of innocence and sexuality he exuded at this moment. "P-please... love... c-claim me as yours; re-remind me of y-you."

It was a plea that the Decepticon could not refuse.

_On the grass did she lie,_

_Open and willing for her ram..._

They kissed, hungrily and passionately, while Soundwave's servos went to work, trying to shed the silly costume. He managed to get the bloomers off only, which seemed enough for Tracks for the time being. The corvette turned them around, pushing the communications officer into the tree, the both of them sinking to the floor as the winged mech pressed kisses all along the other's frame, his own servos working Soundwave's codpiece free.

This only lasted for a moment longer, before the Decepticon could take no more teasing, and pinned Tracks' to the floor, looking into the Autobot's optics as he lined up for the strike. Only love and desire met his gaze, the corvette opening his arms wide to receive the telepath. "Soundwave...," escaped the breathless whisper of his name.

_And take her he did,_

_Sliding in as smooth as a tram..._

It was quick and it was messy. The very forest seemed to shake as Soundwave took him right there, Tracks crying out to the star-lit heavens above as he wrapped himself tighter around the communications officer, trying to keep the blue mech close. He screamed as the angle shifted and the pixels in his optics scattered at the burst of euphoria that ruptured through him.

_He took what she gave,_

_'Til no more she had,_

_But even then, Little Bo Peep_

_Was never more so glad..._

He couldn't recall exactly when their chestplates had slid apart, bearing their sparks. All he knew was that he could suddenly feel Soundwave within, without and all around triple-fold, and to him, this was true bliss. Tracks let all of his defenses fall, giving way to the other mech's siege, until he was conquered completely and was content in that fact. Their mouths met again as they spiralled towards completion, sucking and nipping, drowning out each others' cries of passion as they burst through the very dome of the sky; the galaxy up-ending upon them, twisted and pulsing between the threads of their connected sparks.

Moaning as he was released slightly, Tracks felt gravity descend once more, pulling him to a soft drop upon the forest floor. The sounds and smells returned shortly after, as did the warm feeling of Soundwave's transfluids trickling within his valve and down his open thighs. It was a sensation that left him gasping in want all over again.

_Shaking and cold,_

_But filled as the act was met,_

_She held him to her breast,_

_Saying "Always my love, never a pet."_

Tender servos wrapped about Soundwave's helm, pulling him to the other's chassis as their sparks returned to their respective casings; protective plating sliding back into place. He rested his helm along Tracks' chestplates at the gentle urging, systems rumbling in satisfaction as those lovely digits then proceeded to brush along his chevron and audios.

"I'm sorry, again," the Autobot said softly. The telepath shifted, so he could look up at his lover. Tracks smiled back kindly, optics still dim with honest love as he stared down upon the blue mech. "I promise, I'll never run away again. I never want to hide our love, not when it means hurting you in the process."

Soundwave interrupted the corvette's rambling with a kiss. Their engines sighed as they pulled apart again; the Decepticon winding an arm around Tracks' waist and pulling the winged mech close. "Words: not needed," Soundwave assured. "Shall always love you. Status: are important to me."

Tracks smiled up at him in joyful disbelief, tears once more collecting in his optics. "Oh, Big Boy," he chuckled lightly, hugging the telepath tightly.

**C.M.D: "Little Bo Peep" redux, copyright of me.**


End file.
